Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Credits
Full Credits for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Cast Main Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson (Seasons 1-4) *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May (Seasons 1-4) *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward / Hive (Seasons 1-3) *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson (Seasons 1-4) *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz (Seasons 1-4) *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons (Seasons 1-4) *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter (Season 2-3) *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse (Season 2-3) *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie (Seasons 3-4; Recurring Season 2) *Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Campbell (Season 3; Recurring Season 2) *John Hannah as Holden Radcliffe (Season 4; Recurring Season 3) Recurring Cast *J. August Richards as Michael Peterson/Deathlok (Seasons 1-2) *B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett (Seasons 1-2) *Patton Oswalt as Eric Koenig / Billy Koenig / Sam Koenig (Seasons 1-2) *Ruth Negga as Raina (Seasons 1-2) *David Conrad as Ian Quinn (Season 1) *Christine Adams as Anne Weaver (Seasons 1-2) *Bill Paxton as John Garrett (Season 1) *Saffron Burrows as Victoria Hand (Season 1) *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot (Seasons 1-3) *Simon Kassianides as Sunil Bakshi (Season 2) *Reed Diamond as Daniel Whitehall (Seasons 2-3) *Kyle MacLachlan as Calvin Zabo (Season 2) *Maya Stojan as Agent 33 (Season 2) *Dichen Lachman as Jiaying (Season 2) *Jamie Harris as Gordon (Season 2) *Blair Underwood as Andrew Garner (Seasons 2-3) *Edward James Olmos as Robert Gonzales (Season 2) *Mark Allan Stewart as Agent Oliver (Season 2) *Alicia Vela-Bailey as Alisha Whitley (Seasons 2-3) *Daz Crawford as Kebo (Seasons 2-3) *Constance Zimmer as Rosalind Price (Season 3) *Andrew Howard as Luther Banks (Season 3) *Matthew Willig as Lash (Season 3) *Juan Pablo Raba as Joey Gutierrez (Season 3) *Spencer Treat Clark as Werner von Strucker (Season 3) *Mark Dacascos as Giyera (Season 3) *Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez (Seasons 3-4) *Axle Whitehead as James/Hellfire (Seasons 3-4) *Alexander Wraith as Agent Anderson (Season 3-4) *Gabriel Luna as Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider (Season 4) *Lorenzo James Henrie as Gabe Reyes (Season 4) *Mallory Jansen as Aida (Season 4) *Lilli Birdsell as Lucy Bauer (Season 4) *Jason O'Mara as Jeffrey Mace (Season 4) *Parminder Nagra as Rota Nadeer (Season 4) Marvel Cinematic Universe Guest Stars *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (Seasons 1-2) *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (Season 1) *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell (Season 1) *Titus Welliver as Felix Blake (Season 1, 3) *Jaimie Alexander as Sif (Season 1-2) *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter (Season 2) *Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan (Season 2) *Kenneth Choi as Jim Morita (Season 2) *Henry Goodman as Doctor List (Season 2) *William Sadler as Matthew Ellis (Season 3) *Powers Boothe as Gideon Malick (Season 3) *Stan Lee as Debonair Gentleman (Season 1) Special Guest Stars *Ron Glass as Doctor Streiten (Season 1) *Ian Hart as Franklin Hall (Season 1) *Peter MacNicol as Elliot Randolph (Seasons 1, 3) *Max Osinski as Agent Davis (Seasons 1, 4) *Dylan Minnette as Donnie Gill (Seasons 1-2) *Elena Satine as Lorelei (Season 1) *Patrick Brennan as Marcus Daniels/Blackout (Season 1) *Amy Acker as Audrey Nathan (Season 1) *Lucy Lawless as Isabelle Hartley (Season 2) *Brian Patrick Wade as Carl Creel (Season 2-3) *Falk Hentschel as Marcus Scarlotti (Season 2) *Tim DeKay as Senator Christian Ward (Season 2) *Drea de Matteo as Karla Faye Gideon (Season 2) *Jeff Daniel Phillips as David Angar (Season 2) *Derek Phillips as Agent O'Brien (Seasons 2-3) *Dillon Casey as Will Daniels / Hive (Season 3) *Gabriel Salvador as Lucio (Season 3) *Ravil Isyanov as Anton Petrov (Season 3) *Melissa Bickerton as Ellen King (Season 3) *Bethany Joy Lenz as Stephanie Malick (Season 3) *Briana Venskus as Agent Piper (Seasons 3-4) *Jason Glover as Mayan (Season 3) *Daniel Zacapa as Canelo (Season 4) *Jose Zuniga as Eli Morrow (Season 4) Minor Cast *Cullen Douglas as Edison Po (Season 1) *Ajani Wrighster as Ace Peterson (Season 1) *Paul Sanchez as Tiny (Season 1) *Jeffrey Muller as Agent Kaminsky (Season 1) *Shannon Lucio as Debbie (Season 1) *Charles Halford as Agent Shaw (Season 1) *Kylie Furneaux as Agent Shade (Season 1) *Rob Belushi as Jimmy Mackenzie (Season 1) *Ramon Hilario as Ernesto (Season 1) *Glenn Morshower as General Jacobs (Season 1) *Mark Berry as Admiral Jolnes (Season 1) *Imelda Corcoran as Doctor Goodman (Seasons 1-2) *Wilmer Calderon as Idaho (Season 2) *Raquel Gardner as Carla Talbot (Season 2) *Adam Kulbersh as Kenneth Turgeon (Season 2) *Liberte Chan as International Reporter (Season 2) *Brian Van Holt as Sebastian Derik (Season 2) *Samantha Cutaran as Karine (Season 1) *Brandon Molale as Smith (Season 1) *Nicole J. Butler as Mindy Peterson (Season 1) *Matt Mullins as Centipede Soldier 2 (Season 1) *Adam Lytle as Centipede Soldier 3 (Season 1) *Carlos Rivera Marchand as Diego (Season 2) *Kirk Acevedo as Agent Tomas Calderon (Season 2) *Kris Lemche as Ethan Johnston (Season 2) *Brendan Wayne as Jiaying's Assistant (Season 2) *Mark Atteberry as Kirk Vogel (Season 3) *Lola Glaudini as Polly Hinton (Season 3) *Jen Kuo Sung as Chen (Season 4) *Ricardo Walker as Agent Prince (Season 4) *Ward Roberts as Hugo (Season 4) *Usman Ally as Vincent (Season 4) *Kerr Smith as Joseph Bauer (Season 4) *Patrick Cavanaugh as Burrows (Season 4) *Jenson Cheng as Chen's Thug #1 (Season 4) *Ken DuBois as Chen's Thug #2 (Season 4) *Victor Chi as Chen's Thug #3 (Season 4) *Edwin H. Bravo as Chen's Thug #4 (Season 4) *Lex Lang as Agent Decker (Seasons 1-2, voice, uncredited) *Shannon Garnett as The Doctor's Bodyguard (Seasons 1-2, uncredited) *Damien Coates as Inhuman (Season 2, uncredited) *Unknown actor as George Talbot (Seasons 2-3, uncredited) Guest Cast [[Pilot|Episode 1.01: Pilot]] *Bob Stephenson as Gary *Aaron Behr as Angry Man *Unknown Actress as Kisha Peterson *Sarah Dumont as Beautiful Woman *Dan Sachoff as Reporter #1 *Arlene Santana as Hunter Harris *Kevin Sifuentes as Technician *Eddie J. Fernandez as Train Station Thug (uncredited) *Akeem Mair as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Joshua Pabon as Union Station Commuter (uncredited) [[0-8-4 (episode)|Episode 1.02: 0-8-4]] *Leonor Varela as Camilla Reyes *Carlos Leal as Archaeologist *Anthony Dilio as Cusi *Celestin Cornielle as Vilca *Morgan Benoit as Perez (uncredited) *Eyad Elbitar as Nahui (uncredited) *Mario Perez as Lopez (uncredited) *Alex Meridy as Peruvian Police (uncredited) *Walter Talens as Peruvian Police (uncredited) [[The Asset|Episode 1.03: The Asset]] *Assaf Cohen as Translator *Scott Subiono as Todd Chesterfield *Josh Cowdery as Agent Tyler *Bodie Newcomb as Agent Mack *Vachik Mangassarian as Qasim Zaghlul *Arnold Chon as Guard (uncredited) [[Eye-Spy|Episode 1.04: Eye-Spy]] *Pascale Armand as Akela Amador *Michael Klesic as Kropsky *Julia Emelin as Innkeeper *Nick Gracer as Armed Guard *Dominic Burgess as Englishman *Thomas R. Baker as Russian Prison Guard (uncredited) *Jush Allen as Bicycle Rider (uncredited) *Gloria Ormandlaky as Woman at Tube Station (uncredited) *Viking Almquist as Masked Man (uncredited) *Elmer Törnquist as Masked Man (uncredited) *Johan L. Heinstedt as Masked Man (uncredited) *Christopher Bonvini as Masked Man (uncredited) *Jens Ericson as Man in Suit (uncredited) [[Girl in the Flower Dress|Episode 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress]] *Louis Ozawa Changchien as Chan Ho Yin/Scorch *Austin Nichols as Miles Lydon *Tzi Ma as Agent Quan Chen *Jimmy Ouyang as Chinese Teenager #1 *Alice Wen as Chinese Teenager #2 *Elsi Eng as Hong Kong S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Richard Par as Hong Kong Bystander (uncredited) *Marc Abbink as Tourist (uncredited) [[FZZT|Episode 1.06: FZZT]] *Vincent Laresca as Tony Diaz *Robert Maffia as Baker *Rick Gifford as Adam Cross *David Michael Paul as Justin *Thomas Robie, Trevor Larcom, Caleb Burgess, Jake Brennan and Troy Glass as Scouts *Tom Crisp as Frank Whalen (uncredited) [[The Hub|Episode 1.07: The Hub]] *Ilia Volok as Vladimi *Alison White as Marta *Vladimir Sizov as Siberian Soldier #1 *Luis Castilleja as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Sabrine Ferretti as FBI Agent (uncredited) *Lauren Shippen as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Aleksey Solodov as S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier (uncredited) [[The Well|Episode 1.08: The Well]] *Michael Graziadei as Jakob Nystrom *Erin Way as Petra Larsen *Trenton Rogers as young Grant Ward *Micah Nelson as Thomas Ward *Alex Neustaedter as Christian Ward *Toby Wilson as Neils *Josh Diogo as Bjorn *Sylvia Brindis as Elena *Steve De Castro as Ador *Dennis Keiffer as Rollo *Jessen Noviello as Lars *Brian Orosco as Olaf *Eric Lee Huffman as Norse Worshipper (uncredited) [[Repairs|Episode 1.09: Repairs]] *Robert Baker as Tobias Ford *Laura Seay as Hannah Hutchins *Christopher Gehrman as Taylor *Josh Clark as Roger *Mickey Maxwell as Officer *Beth Kennedy as Martha *Unknown Actor as Jack Benson *Unknown Actor as Frank Delacourt *Unknown Actor as Arlene Willoughby [[The Bridge|Episode 1.10: The Bridge]] *Molly McCook as Laura Hayward *Paul Lacovara as Brian Hayward *Rico Devereaux as Prison Guard *Albert Marrero Jr. as Trainer *Jaclyn Rose as Science Student (uncredited) [[The Magical Place|Episode 1.11: The Magical Place]] *Rob Huebel as Lloyd Rathman *Aiden Turner as Vanchat *Felisha Terrell as Emily Deville *Darren Dupree Washington as Interrogating Agent *David Lim as Waiter *Christopher Rocha as Tow Truck Driver *Justin Gant as PD Guard #1 *Wayne Alon Scott as PD Guard #2 *Gabriel Koura as Centipede Soldier 1 (uncredited) *Alice Chen as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Sun Jae Kim as Scientist (uncredited) [[Seeds|Episode 1.12: Seeds]] *Daniel Zovatto as Seth Dormer *Maiara Walsh as Callie Hannigan *Boyd Kestner as Richard Lumley *Zachary Burr Abel as Tad (uncredited) [[T.R.A.C.K.S.|Episode 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S.]] *Carlo Rota as Luca Russo *Emily Baldoni as Sofia *T.J. Ramini as Carlo Mancini *Ludwig Manukian as Conductor *Mikal Kartvedt as Ian Quinn's Bodyguard (uncredited) *Damien Moreno as Cybertek Agent (uncredited) [[T.A.H.I.T.I.|Episode 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I.]] *Sarayu Rao as Doctor Jazuat *Michael J. Silver as Alpha *Jake Newton as Beta *Julie Civiello as Nicole Mackenzie *Brandon Kolpack as G.H. (uncredited) [[Yes Men|Episode 1.15: Yes Men]] *Dylan Bruno as Rooster *Alicia Lagano as Rosie *Allan Graf as Sheriff *Jenifer Neme as Female S.W.A.T. (uncredited) [[End of the Beginning|Episode 1.16: End of the Beginning]] *Brad Dourif as Thomas Nash [[Turn, Turn, Turn|Episode 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn]] *Dayo Ade as Agent Barbour *James Macdonald as Agent Jacobson *Braden Moran as Agent Jones *Cameron Diskin as Agent Baylin *Alex Daniels as Agent Chaimson (uncredited) *Zac Henry as TAC Team Agent #1 (uncredited) [[Providence (episode)|Episode 1.18: Providence]] *Rich Paul as Agent #1 *Bayardo De Murguia as Agent #2 *Alysha Del Valle as ABC Reporter *Patrick Quinlan as Guard (uncredited) *Alex Goode as Hacker (deleted scene) *Pia Shah as Mehta (deleted scene) [[The Only Light in the Darkness|Episode 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness]] *Tsai Chin as Lian May *Potsch Boyd as Fisherman [[Nothing Personal|Episode 1.20: Nothing Personal]] *Jeris Lee Poindexter as Older Man *Josh Breeding as a Parking Attendant [[Ragtag|Episode 1.21: Ragtag]] *Austin Lyon as Grant Ward (teenager) *Paul Elia as Diaz *Joel Johnstone as Ott *Jay Montalvo as Reporter *Aaron Landon as Pizza Delivery Guy *CJ Brady as Hipster Agent (uncredited) *Greg Duncan as Special Forces Soldier (uncredited) *James Timphony as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Unknown actor as Alejandro Castillo [[Beginning of the End|Episode 1.22: Beginning of the End]] *Josh Daugherty as Kyle Zeller *Asif Ali as Jesse Fletcher *Kyla Garcia as Mrs. Zeller *Cynthia Rose Hall as Employee [[Shadows|Episode 2.01: Shadows]] *Matthew Glave as Roger Browning *George Stephanopoulos as Himself *JB Tadena as Private Tilden *Franco Vega as Military Leader *Ben Turner Dixon as HYDRA Officer *Rich Ceraulo as Staff Sergeant Smith *Tom Crisp as Armed Soldier (uncredited) *Unknown actor as Private Walter *Unknown actor as Staff Sergeant Logan [[Heavy is the Head|Episode 2.02: Heavy is the Head]] *Carolina Espiro as Waitress *Cutter Garcia as Bartender *Denney Pierce as Soldier *Unknown actress as Jane Hartley [[Making Friends and Influencing People|Episode 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People]] *David Diaan as Elias *Mo Darwiche as Ship's Captain *Jesse D. Goins as Theo *Jarrod Crawford as Lead HYDRA Agent *Nicholas Roth as Second HYDRA Agent *Mandell Frazier as HYDRA Agent (uncredited) *Ryan Stroud as Frozen Agent (uncredited) [[Face My Enemy|Episode 2.04: Face My Enemy]] *Diego Serrano as Gabriel Soto *Roberto Medina as Bishop *Christian Barillas as Priest *Lance Irwin as Guard *Isaac Stephen Montgomery as Guard #2 *Alyce Tawil as Bridget *Lori Morkunas Jones as Party Guest (uncredited) *Amy Sutherland as On Camera Dancer (uncredited) [[A Hen in the Wolf House|Episode 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House]] *Amir Talai as Schneider *Valorie Hubbard as Aunt Cindy *Ronnie Gene Blevins as Deacon *Caleb Smith as Bartender *Chase Kim as Waiter *Adam Dunnells as Brick *Dale Waddington as Doctor Lingenfelter *Charles Fathy as Head Chef *Brie Mattson as Mariah Leitner *Jessen Noviello as Lead Tac Agent *James Hutchinson as Tac Agent Guard *Jamal Kazak as Pete Leitner (uncredited) [[A Fractured House|Episode 2.06: A Fractured House]] *Brian Tee as Toshiro Mori *Melanie Cruz as Agent Noelle Walters *Michael Enright as Julien Beckers *Joe Marinelli as Adamo Dioli *Darrel Cherney as Tattoo Artist *Chris Wolfe as News Reporter *Antal Kalik as HYDRA Mercenary (uncredited) *Tara Macken as HYDRA Mercenary (uncredited) *Parisa Fakhri as Senator's Aide (uncredited) *Jeff Imada as Mori's Mercenary (uncredited) [[The Writing on the Wall|Episode 2.07: The Writing on the Wall]] *Joel Gretsch as Hank Thompson *Monique Gabriela Curnen as Janice Robbins / Agent Rebecca Stevens *Monica Lacy as Katie Thompson *Emily Maya Mills as Eliza *Richie Cottrell as Graham *Carlos E. Campos as Lewis Seaver *Michael Hanson as T.A.H.I.T.I. Patient 4 *Natalie Smyka as T.A.H.I.T.I. Patient 5 *Bruno Amato as Bartender *Madison Lee as Lab Assistant [[The Things We Bury|Episode 2.08: The Things We Bury]] *Lou Ferrigno Jr. as Agent Hauer *Al Coronel as Agent Rivera *Eijiro Ozaki as HYDRA Prisoner *Ian Gregory as General Cole *Shannon Mosley as Darren *Alexander Leeb as HYDRA Scientist *Willem Van Der Vegt as HYDRA Officer [[Ye Who Enter Here|Episode 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here]] *Jeffrey Corbett as Chad *Brittnee Garza as Cashier [[What They Become|Episode 2.10: What They Become]] *Hunter Seagroves as HYDRA Agent *Craig Baxley, Jr. as HYDRA Soldier #3 [[Aftershocks|Episode 2.11: Aftershocks]] *Fred Dryer as Octavian Bloom *Kathryn Leigh Scott as The Baroness *Joel Polis as The Banker *Maz Siam as The Sheikh *Philip Labes as Young Gordon *Alvin Ing as Yat-Sen *Donzaleigh Abernathy as Mrs. Triplett *McKay Stewart as Scientist #1 *Kyle David Pierce as Accountant *David A. Jansen as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Tosha Lynette as Traveler (uncredited) [[Who You Really Are|Episode 2.12: Who You Really Are]] *Eddie McClintock as Vin-Tak *Ruben Rabasa as Mister Cardozo *Markell Andrew as Officer Carvalho *Danny Lopes as Bruno *Ben Griesse as Tiago *Lidia Porto as Head Nurse *Alexandra Manea as Nurse *Billy Boyd as Guitar Player (uncredited) *Brooke Morgan Borba as Portuguese Girlfriend (uncredited) [[One of Us|Episode 2.13: One of Us]] *Ric Sarabia as Wendell Levi *Geo Corvera as Francis Noche *Jamal Duff as John Bruno *Gregg Martin as Student *Jack Kennedy as Security Guard *Unknown Actor as Agent Broyles [[Love in the Time of HYDRA|Episode 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA]] *Parisa Fakhri as Lieutenant Decker *Anna Campbell as Major Meredith Tredwyck and Agent 33 (impersonation) *Meredith Bishop as Captain Anderson *Landall Goolsby as Selwyn *Gigi Bermingham as Rhonda *Shannon McClung as Staff Sergeant Brookton and Agent 33 (impersonation) *Murielle Telio as Young Starlet and Agent 33 (impersonation) *Kieren van den Blink as Female Lieutenant *Raquel Pomplun as International Model and Agent 33 (impersonation) *Scott Speiser as Senior Airman Campbell *Unknown Actress as Captain Scott [[One Door Closes|Episode 2.15: One Door Closes]] *Mackenzie Astin as Tim Maguire *Rick Otto as Lead HYDRA Agent *Sai Rao as Susanna *Cornelius Smith Jr. as Case *Byron McIntyre as Bartender [[Afterlife (episode)|Episode 2.16: Afterlife]] *Stoney Westmoreland as Honest Eddie *Craig Johnson as S.H.I.E.L.D. Leader *John Forest as Robbie (uncredited) [[Melinda|Episode 2.17: Melinda]] *Terrell Tilford as Agent Hart *Winter Ave Zoli as Eva Belyakov *Houshang Touzie as Colonel *Ava Acres as Katya Belyakov *Ben Wise as Blue Jacket *Omid Zader as Burly Gangster *Antonio Leon as Bahranian Soldier *Hani Al Naimi as Faisal Ahmed *Branden Morgan as Tac Agent #1 *Alex Paez as Tac Agent #2 *Max Daniels as Gangster #1 (uncredited) *Alexei Berdovski as Gangster #2 (uncredited) *Scott Andrew Lieberman as Bahraini Gangster (uncredited) *Abraham Luna as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactical Agent (uncredited) *Kai Valerius as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) [[The Frenemy of My Enemy|Episode 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy]] *Staci Roberts Steele as Paula *Trenton Rostedt as Hoodie Guy [[The Dirty Half Dozen|Episode 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen]] *Chad Cleven as HYDRA Tactical Agent [[Scars|Episode 2.20: Scars]] *David Douglas as Michael *Crystal Coney as Scientist [[S.O.S. Part One|Episode 2.21: S.O.S. Part One]] *Ryan Powers as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech Agent *Kyle Mattocks as Agent Harris *Stephanie Nash as Doctor Wilton *Chris Brewster as TAC Agent (uncredited) [[S.O.S. Part Two|Episode 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two]] *Robert Reinis as Bartender *Loki as Thug #2 *Anthony D. Washington as TAC agent #3 [[Laws of Nature|Episode 3.01: Laws of Nature]] *Ido Mor as Yusef Hadad *Jude B. Lanston as Soldier #1 *Sufian Kassam as Driver *Daniel Messier as Heavy *Katie Hilliard as Tina Adams *Kacey Montoya as Reporter *Mike C. Nelson as Witness *Robert Glen Decker as Seattle Street Victim (uncredited) *Justin Gant as Guard (uncredited) *Roman Mitichyan as Heavy (uncredited) [[Purpose in the Machine|Episode 3.02: Purpose in the Machine]] *James Hong as William May *Alex Hyde-White as Lord Thornally *Daniel J. Wolfe as Lord Manzini *Piers Stubbs as Younger Lord *Darius Cottrell as Moe (uncredited) *Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as 1830's Nobleman (uncredited) *Ashley Caple as Alexander's Friend on Yach (uncredited) *Cale Schultz as Bodyguard (uncredited) *Riley Go as Young Melinda May (uncredited) *Trevor Snarr as Norway Prison Guard Huntington (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Carmine [[A Wanted (Inhu)man|Episode 3.03: A Wanted (Inhu)man]] *Daniel Feuerriegel as Spud *Daniel Roebuck as John Donnelly *Brett Edwards as Private Brown *Micah Fitzgerald as Referee *Devan Long as Tat *David L. King as Maître d’ *Shannon Hollander as Assistant [[Devils You Know|Episode 3.04: Devils You Know]] *Chad Lindberg as Dwight Frye *Alexi Wasser as Lori Henson *Nick Eversman as Shane Henson *Unknown Actor as HYDRA Assassin [[4,722 Hours|Episode 3.05: 4,722 Hours]] *Unknown Actor as Austin (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Brubaker (uncredited) *Don Thai Theerathada as Taylor (uncredited) [[Among Us Hide...|Episode 3.06: Among Us Hide...]] *Hector Hugo as Jerome Deschamps *Anthony Corrales as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Marco Martinez as Officer Stuart *Mike Miller as S.H.I.E.L.D. Medic *Unknown Actor as HYDRA Assassin [[Chaos Theory|Episode 3.07: Chaos Theory]] *Jack Guzman as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #1 *Kyle Russell Clements as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #2 [[Many Heads, One Tale|Episode 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale]] *Nelson Franklin as Steve Wilson *Astrea Campbell-Cobb as Flight Attendant [[Closure|Episode 3.09: Closure]] *Tyler Ritter as Thomas Ward [[Maveth (episode)|Episode 3.10: Maveth]] *Garrett Hines as HYDRA Soldier *Brandon Ford Green as Third Soldier [[Bouncing Back|Episode 3.11: Bouncing Back]] *Paul Lincoln Alayo as Francisco Rodriguez *Vance Valencia as Turkish Old Man *Yancey Arias as Colonel Victor Ramon *Jaime Alvarez as Lead Officer *Ronnie Alvarez as Uniformed Officer *Eric Thomas Wilson as HYDRA Guard *Crystal Santos as Policia Officer (uncredited) [[The Inside Man|Episode 3.12: The Inside Man]] *Bayo Akinfemi as Nathi Zuma *Alexandra Chun as Xiao Chen *Tohoru Masamune as Haruto Yakimura *Dan Mast as Guard *Yoshi Sudarso as HYDRA Agent (uncredited) [[Parting Shot|Episode 3.13: Parting Shot]] *Kristof Konrad as General Androvich *Ivo Nandi as Inspector Duval *Endre Hules as Prime Minister Dimitri Olshenko *Julia Aks as Waitress *Roman Varshavsky as FSO Agent *Vladimir Orlov as Russian Soldier *Udo Kier as Russian Inhuman Leader (uncredited) [[Watchdogs (episode)|Episode 3.14: Watchdogs]] *Gaius Charles as Ruben Mackenzie *Trenton Rostedt as Dallas Wyatt *Justin Morck as Watchdog Alpha *Jonathan Camp as Watchdog Oscar *D. Elliot Woods as Watchdog Victor [[Spacetime|Episode 3.15: Spacetime]] *Bjørn Johnson as Charles Hinton *Wolfgang Bodison as Edwin Abbott *Markus Flanagan as Rowan Hamilton *Scott Broderick as Officer Bowie *Matt Ferrucci as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Andrew Thacher as Rowan Lawyer #1 [[Paradise Lost|Episode 3.16: Paradise Lost]] *Cameron Palatas as Young Gideon Malick *Joel Dabney Courtney as Nathaniel Malick *Ana Zimhart as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Henry LeBlanc as Mourner [[The Team|Episode 3.17: The Team]] *Rob Silverman as Kevin [[The Singularity|Episode 3.18: The Singularity]] *Camille De Pazzis as Anon *Rudy Dobrev as Bartender [[Failed Experiments|Episode 3.19: Failed Experiments]] *Lynn Longos as Ex-HYDRA Follower #1 *Chris Hubbard as Ex-HYDRA Follower #2 [[Emancipation|Episode 3.20: Emancipation]] *Trevor Torseth as Pete Boggs *Jean Paul San Pedro as Jackson *Courtney Friel as Newscaster *Jason Sweat as Recruit #1 *Hal Perry as Bartender [[Absolution|Episode 3.21: Absolution]] *Patrick John Hurley as General Andaz *Dorian Gregory as Undersecretary Walter Thomas *Alan Heitz as Bookish Man Graham *Hart Turner as Hudson (uncredited) *Shahaub Roudbari as Primitive O'Brien (uncredited) *Noelle Mabry as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Frank Moran as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactical Agent (uncredited) *Ralph Lammie, Jr. as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactical Agent (uncredited) [[Ascension|Episode 3.22: Ascension]] *Amanda Rea as Aida [[The Ghost|Episode 4.01: The Ghost]] *Edward Gelhaus as Mitchell *Ian Hutton as Scott *Blaise Miller as Nathanson *Samuel Barajas as Felix *Bryan Rasmussen as Warehouse Manager *Wilson Ramirez as Diego *Jerry Ying as Thug #1 *Jed Whedon as Bus Passenger (uncredited) [[Meet the New Boss|Episode 4.02: Meet the New Boss]] *Nico David as Boy *John Churchill as Father *Adrian Quinonez as Ignacio *Dan Donohue as Frederick *Deren Tadlock as Cecilio *Mark Daneri as Wisconsin Congressman [[Uprising (episode)|Episode 4.03: Uprising]] *Ricky Saenz as Pistol Punk *Devon Libran as Slugger Punk *Valery Ortiz as Maria *Derek Hughes as The Amazing Mertz *Preston Flagg as Darryl *Stephanie Maura Sanchez as Leticia *Dale Pavinski as Briggs *Michael Cory Davis as Agitator *Aaron Gaffey as Mysterious Figure *Adriana Diaz as Hostage *Jake Green as Terrified Driver [[Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire|Episode 4.04: Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire]] *Phil Tyler as Watchdog #1 *Sergio Enrique as Guard *Tanner Fontana as Elliot [[Lockup|Episode 4.05: Lockup]] *James Edson as Warden Green *Sky Soleil as Corrections Officer *Rolando Molina as Santino *Brandon Keener as Harlan *Jermaine Jacox as Ferocious Watchdog *Devin Barry as Producer *Mike Ferguson as Prisoner *Emmet Flores as Prisoner *Johnny Glasser as Prisoner [[The Good Samaritan|Episode 4.06: The Good Samaritan]] *Shaun Clay as TAC Agent Wilder Episode 4.08 *Khalid Ghajji as Gangster #9 Crew Creators *Joss Whedon *Jed Whedon *Maurissa Tancharoen Executive Producers *Joss Whedon (Seasons 1-3) *Jed Whedon (Seasons 1-3) *Maurissa Tancharoen (Seasons 1-3) *Jeffrey Bell (Seasons 1-3) *Jeph Loeb (Seasons 1-3) *Alan Fine (Seasons 1-3) *Stan Lee (Seasons 1-3) *Joe Quesada (Seasons 1-3) Co-Executive Producers *Monica Owusu-Breen (Seasons 1-3) *Paul Zbyszewski (Seasons 1-3) *Brent Fletcher (Seasons 2-3) *Drew Z. Greenberg (Seasons 2-3) *Garry A. Brown (Seasons 2-3) Producers *Rafe Judkins (Season 1) *Lauren LeFranc (Season 1) *Garry A. Brown (Season 1) *Samantha Thomas (Season 1) Co-Producers *Chris Cheramie (Seasons 1-3) *Shalisha Francis (Season 1) *Richleigh Hz Heagh (Season 2) *Megan Thomas Bradner (Season 3) *Emma Fleischer (Season 4) Supervising Producers *Brent Fletcher (Season 1) *Rafe Judkins (Season 2) *Lauren LeFranc (Seasons 2-3) Associate Producer *Robert Parigi (Seasons 1-3) Consulting Producer *Craig Titley (Seasons 2-3) Transmedia Producer *Geoffrey Colo (Seasons 2-4) Directors *Joss Whedon (Season 1) *David Straiton (Season 1) *Milan Cheylov (Seasons 1-2) *Roxann Dawson (Seasons 1-2) *Jesse Bochco (Seasons 1-3) *Vincent Misiano (Seasons 1-4) *Bobby Roth (Seasons 1-2) *Jonathan Frakes (Season 1) *Billy Gierhart (Seasons 1-2, 4) *Holly Dale (Seasons 1-2) *Kevin Hooks (Seasons 1-2) *Ken Fink (Season 1) *Paul Edwards (Season 1) *John Terlesky (Season 1) *Kevin Tancharoen (Seasons 2-3) *Ron Underwood (Seasons 2-3) *Michael Zinberg (Season 2-3) *David Solomon (Season 2) *Garry A. Brown (Seasons 2-3) *Karen Gaviola (Season 2) *Dwight Little (Season 3) *Wendey Stanzler (Season 3) *Kate Woods (Season 3-4) *Magnus Martens (Season 4) *Brad Turner (Season 4) Writers *Joss Whedon (Season 1) *Jed Whedon (Seasons 1-4) *Maurissa Tancharoen (Seasons 1-4) *Jeffrey Bell (Seasons 1-2) *Brent Fletcher (Seasons 1-2) *Paul Zbyszewski (Seasons 1-3) *Monica Owusu-Breen (Seasons 1-3) *Shalisha Francis (Season 1) *Rafe Judkins (Seasons 1-2) *Lauren LeFranc (Seasons 1-3) *DJ Doyle (Seasons 1-3) *Drew Z. Greenberg (Season 2-4) *Craig Titley (Seasons 2-4) *Sharla Oliver (Season 3) *George Kitson (Season 3) *Matt Owens (Season 4) *Nora Zuckerman (Season 4) *Lilla Zuckerman (Season 4) Director of Photography *David Boyd (Season 1) *Feliks Parnell (Seasons 1-3) *Jeff Mygatt (Season 1) *Allan Westbrook (Season 2-3) Production Designer *Gregory Melton (Seasons 1-3) Editors *Paul Trejo (Season 1) *Joshua Charson (Seasons 1-3) *Debbie Germino (Season 1) *David Crabtree (Seasons 1-2) *Conrad Smart (Season 1) *Eric Litman (Season 2-4) *Kelly Stuyvesant (Season 2-3) Music *Bear McCreary (Seasons 1-4) Casting *Sarah Halley Finn (Seasons 1-3) *Tamara Hunter (Seasons 1-2) *Hannah Cooper (Season 3) Costume Designer *Betsy Heimann (Pilot) *Ann Foley (Seasons 1-4) Category:Full Credits Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.